


Eddie Diaz’ list of entirely valid arguments on why Evan Buckley is the worst

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Eddie Diaz has a list of reasons why fell in love with Evan Buckley. This is not that list.Or, the one where the team goes dancing and Eddie has a hard time keeping his feelings for Buck under control.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 55
Kudos: 613





	Eddie Diaz’ list of entirely valid arguments on why Evan Buckley is the worst

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, English is not my first language, all mistakes are mine. If I forgot to tag for anything, feel free to message me and I'll edit the page.  
> The writing is a little different from my usual style, I hope you'll like it :)

The sight of Buck dancing is not something Eddie thought would turn his world upside down yet here he was, standing frozen like an idiot on the dancefloor, while his best friend, his teammate, whose body Eddie shouldn’t consider an object of desire, not in a million years, was moving his hips and arms to the rhythm of the music, caught up between a curvy redhead woman and a blond guy who could’ve been a stunt double for Chris Evans.

Eddie’s not jealous, mind you, he just thinks no one should be allowed to look that good when sweaty and rubbing against strangers.

So he’s not one to fly away from danger but right now he definitely is turning away from Buck’s undulating body and heading straight (ha ha) to the bar to drown his sorrows. He could make a list out of everything that bothers him about what his eyes just witnessed. Maybe he should actually. Maybe then, once reminded why Evan Buckley is the worst, Eddie could finally get over his stupid crush on the guy. And go back to being friends. Bros. Buddies.

**1.** Evan Buckley never mentioned that men were an option. The problem is not that now that Eddie knows he could be an option, not actually being one is the worst. No the problem is that friends shouldn’t keep secrets from each other, period. It’s just a friendship issue is all.

“That, felt SO good,” Buck says as he joins Eddie a few minutes later, throwing his arm around poor Eddie’s shoulders. It feels warm and familiar and they’ve touched thousands time yet tonight, everything feels different. Eddie wants to be the one dancing with Buck, but there’s no way Buck wants the same.

**2.** Evan Buckley’s arms. That’s it. His totally unappealing arms, that Eddie’s seen hundreds time, at the station between calls when they all hang out in their LAFD shirts. Or hugging Christopher with the sort of kindness that Buck saves for kids and everytime Eddie’s heart melts a little. Strong protective arms that shouldn’t rest on Eddie’s body after having held Fake Chris Evans’ waist like that. Boundaries, dude.

The bartender smiles at Buck and takes his order right away and Eddie growls. Good thing no one can hear that, with the loud music and all. Could sound like possessiveness which it is not, at all. It’s frustration at the blatant discrimination he’s facing.

**3.** Evan Buckley doesn’t even have to call the bartender to order. How dare he not have to wait ten minutes to be noticed by one of the SIX people that work behind the counter. Double standards much?

They’re not even supposed to be here. They’re supposed to be at Buck’s apartment, just the two of them, ordering pizza and playing any video game Buck’s discovered that week but _someone_ , and Eddie is going to blame everything that happens tonight on Hen, someone suggested they all go out. It’s been a tough week and they could all use the distraction. She was right, even Eddie has to agree. He felt kinda robbed of his alone night with Buck but spending time with all the team was amazing too so, he was in. Until Hen brought them here and everything went wrong, for Eddie at least.

**4.** Evan Buckley never mentioned he could dance before and that’s not fair. You gotta warn people. Give them time to prepare. That level of skill should need a license.

“You should dance Eddie, it’s good for everything,” Buck says in Eddie’s ear, the music too loud for him to just talk at a regular distance. He has this wide smile on his face, the one where you can just see the genuine happiness pouring from every cell of his body. The one Eddie fells in love with every morning when they meet at the station, every night when they share dinner and every damn afternoon they spend on their day off doing things with Christopher.

For one hot minute Eddie considers joining his friends on the dancefloor. Hen and Chim are laughing and dancing like they don’t mind who’s watching, even Bobby’s having fun, dancing like dads do at weddings, embarrassing their kids and trying to look like they know that song and it’s totally their jam. Buck downs his drink and holds out his hand, waiting for Eddie. Smiling.

**5.** Evan Buckley has a smile you can’t refuse anything to. Could bring peace to the world if used correctly. If used incorrectly, can be devastating. First victim, Eddie’s so called heterosexuality.

Not that Eddie still had doubts regarding his feelings for Buck, but at least until tonight, they could be contained. Ignored, on his best days. Tonight’s just a succession of traps for his heart and sanity, traps everywhere. He’s searching his brain for an excuse to not dance when someone behind him pushes him to access the bar, making Eddie fall against Buck, who catches him by the waist. Buck’s lips are right there at Eddie’s eye level, pink and pretty as always but more within reach than usual, and it’d be so easy to just lean in and... Eddie sighs.

**6.** Evan Buckley is way too tall. Totally impractical to kiss, you know, if that’s a thing one wished to do.

It’s an awkward couple of seconds for Eddie before he pulls away and let Buck drag him further into the crowd. Eddie’s heart is beating way too fast for it to be healthy. Is it what a heart attack feels? Eddie tries to focus on answering that, digging in his medical knowledge, the one he uses on a daily basis, at his job. Good thing he’s not working right now because he finds nothing. But he’s still standing and breathing, so that’s a good sign. Right?

-

Bobby, Hen and Chim join them as soon as they notice them and Eddie relaxes a little. Now they can just dance awkwardly as a group like normal people do and he doesn’t have to watch Buck trying to merge with anyone who winks at him.

“You’re not having fun,” Buck says after a while, once again mouth way too close to Eddie’s ear to not give him chills. “Do you want to leave?” he asks, and Eddie can see on his face as he waits for an answer the genuine concern of his friend. Eddie shakes his head no, because being alone outside when his team is here, then back to his empty apartment doesn’t sound as appealing as it could.  
“Okay,” Buck smiles and leans towards Eddie. “Let’s find someone you wanna dance with, then. So who caught your eyes tonight?”  
Eddie’s heart skips a beat. He’s sad to report that yes, his eyes and his heart have been caught and probably lost to the man standing in front of him and asking him to find someone else to love.

**7.** Evan Buckley is proof that there is such a thing as being too kind. Caring friends are the worse. There’s no keeping secrets and heartaches from them, always trying to do what’s best for you. Barbarians.

Eddie’s heart can’t take it anymore, he just needs out. He leaves Buck on the dancefloor and heads to the bathroom, hoping for less noise and more privacy. He steps in as some guy goes out, and somehow the door closes on his fingers. “Fuck this shit,” he lets out, shaking his hand, because seriously how much more is the universe gonna throw at him before he gets a break? He goes in and puts his hand under the cold water as Buck appears in the doorway. Of course he followed Eddie.  
Buck holds out his hand, once more, waiting for Eddie to let him check his fingers, but Eddie doesn’t move. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, he’s just afraid that if he moves all his walls are gonna break down, one by one, setting free all of the feelings he’s been bottling up for the past months. It’d be a disaster.

“Come on Eddie don’t be a baby, let me check,” Buck says, waving his own fingers until he decides to just grab Eddie’s hand.

**8.** Evan Buckley’s fingers are too soft. Too warm. Should be illegal.

“You’ll live,” Buck laughs, not letting go of Eddie’s hand.

Damn that man is so beautiful, even under the club’s dubious lighting and Eddie can’t help but stare. He should say something, like thank you, or find a joke to deflect, that’d be good, but his brain is just drunk on his feelings for Buck so words? What even are words? Eddie tries to set his hand free from Buck’s hold but he only makes it worse by intertwining their fingers together.

“Hey,” Buck says, looking at him with a serious look that Eddie hasn’t seen often. He’s taking a step closer and here they are again, Buck’s lips way too close to Eddie’s mouth, so close and so soft when they press against Eddie’s, sending a shiver down his spine. The want kicks in and Eddie can’t help putting his free hand on Buck’s neck, pulling him closer, kissing back with everything he’s got. Buck moans and Eddie realizes what he’s doing. In the bathroom of a downtown club, taking advantage of his best friend after a night of drinking and letting loose.

“You’re drunk Buck, or else you wouldn’t-” Eddie sighs, finally getting his shit together and pushing Buck away. “Let’s go back out there and get you some water,” he says making a step towards the door, stopped by Buck’s hand on his arm.  
“Not drunk,” Buck tells Eddie, looking him in the eyes. “Blood thinners, remember, I can’t take the risk.”  
“Oh.” _Oh_.  
Buck leans in and rests his forehead against Eddie’s. “I don’t have any regret,” he whispers, “but I’ll pretend nothing happened if you do.”

**9.** Evan Buckley makes you question all your life choices. All at once. And you find yourself asking for more.10/10 would not recommend.

Fuck it, regrets are better than what ifs, Eddie thinks, leaning back to kiss Buck passionately, both hands cupping his head, trying to ignore the fact that he almost has to be on tiptoe to reach the man’s mouth properly.

“Wait, are you? Drunk?” Buck asks breaking the kiss.  
Eddie shakes his head no. “Never managed to order, it’s like I was invisible to that bartender,” he chuckles.  
“Good,” Buck says, smiling into the next kiss.

**10.** Evan Buckley is a terrible kisser. Makes you want to forget the world and your responsibilities. Human safety hazard.

“I don’t know, Bobby,” Chimney says after stepping out of the bathroom, “if we don’t interrupt them now someone’s gonna call 911 for indecent exposure and it’s your wife who’s gonna have to deal with how to make it go away so, your call”. They were worried about Buck and Eddie not being back on the dancefloor after Eddie storming out with that grumpy look on his face.  
“Yeah but if we do interrupt them too soon,” Hen chimes in, phone in hand, “we might miss the best blackmail material we can ever get on those two.”

Bobby sighs. He didn’t sign up to make these kinds of decisions when he became the 118 captain. How to save someone from a car wreck, that was his job description.

“Okay, five more minutes, then we go in, drag them out and leave,” Bobby decides.

Five minutes later, Bobby finds Eddie and Buck in a bathroom stall, door not even locked, Eddie’s hands on Buck’s belt while Buck’s trying to take off Eddie’s shirt, almost making them both fall on the floor. Hen doesn’t regret switching to video. Chim regrets not closing his eyes.

**11.** Working alongside Evan Buckley without being able to kiss him all the time is gonna be torture. And it’s gonna be worth every second.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> Like always, kudos are welcome and comments are love ♥


End file.
